Training with Peruru Arrow
by Irvine Kinneas the Coyote
Summary: Peruru trains Kenji in the art of Kajiwaki Ninjutsu. Peruru proves to everyone that he's not always the huggable, lovable defender of Beanie Babies


Title: Training  
Series: Bloody Roar III  
Written by: Irvine Kinneas the Coyote  
Plot: Peruru is teaching Kenji new moves in the Kajiwaki Dojo on the outskirts of Tokyo, Peruru proves that he's not all fun-and-games.   
  
Kenji picked up the two chopsticks and looked at Peruru, waiting for instructions. Peruru smiled his Tasuki fang-boy smile. "If you can catch the gnat in the room, you are skilled enough for the next step in the Kajiwaki Style of Ninjutsu." Kenji blinked. He looked around for a gnat. Peruru snapped his chopsticks suddenly. Kenji looked at him, there was a gnat in Peruru's chopsticks, struggling. Peruru smiled and let it go around Kenji. Kenji snapped his chopsticks around a few times. "I got it!" Kenji smiled. Peruru looked and smiled. "Really good, my student. Now, let's go to the pools..." "Pools?" "Yeah, do you know how to fight underwater?" "U-Underwater!? Isn't that dangerous?" Peruru thought for a second. "Kinda, but this is to redefine your moves. You see, your moves are more graceful and more fluidlike underwater. There are moves that require to be underwater to master them and you can use them above water without trouble..." Kenji nodded. Peruru took off his gi shirt and jumped into the water. Kenji followed. Uriko and Trowa, who were watching, looking at each other. "Peruru and Kenji training underwater?" Uriko asked. "The Kajiwaki School of Ninjutsu is renowned for water training." Trowa said. "The Kajiwaki believe water is a strong Chi Force and can be used in a martial arts, mainly Ninjutsu." "But Kenji's is fire." Uriko said, frowning. Trowa looked at the pool of water, they were training in. He walked to the pool of water, then signalled for Uriko to join him. Uriko walked up to him and saw the two ninjas, training. Peruru was displaying a certain style of grace he's never known to have. Peruru's movements were fluid and graceful in movement. Kenji could not keep up. "Wow! Look at them go!" Uriko smiled. "But I thought Peruru was a complete klutz through and through." "He is, until he hits large amounts of water... that's why there's a vast amounts of water here at the School." Kenji and Peruru got out of the water and grabbed their towels. Kenji looked rather beat. "Remember, my student. Get a goldfish and a put it in a large tank of water, try to catch it. But most of all, feed it." "Uhm... I'll remember that, sensei." Peruru smiled a Tasuki fangboy smile. "Now you two lovebirds have fun..."   
Peruru stuck his head out of the pool of water and spotted Trowa standing on the rocks, watching him. "What's wrong, Big Brother?" "I don't know. I hear something.... but I can't smell it or sense it..." "Are you sure it's not Kenji and Uriko having fun?" Trowa shook his head. "No, it sounds like a machine." Peruru got out of the pool and looked around. Then energy shurikens nailed Peruru, sending him into the water below. "PERURU!!" A young ninja with a few cybernetic enhancements ran into the garden. Trowa drew his sword and ran after the ninja. "Zephyr! I thought I sensed a Vybro-Ninja!" "Stuff it!" Zephyr shouted. "This is between me and Grand Master Peruru Kajiwaki!!" "Sensei!" Kenji dove into the pool to recover the unconscious Peruru. "Great! It's the brat from the Kato School of Ninjutsu! Just my luck!" Zephyr said, cocking his cybernetic arm. Trowa ran to fight Zephyr, the fight was fast and furious. Zephyr threw a red Chi blast, sending Trowa into the bamboo wall. Peruru got up from the pool of water, running toward Zephyr, not saying a word, not making a sound. "What!?" Peruru began to wail on Zephyr with blinding speed. Zephyr and Peruru began to duke it out with a level of ninjutsu Kenji doesn't know. The fire ninja joined in the fight, helping his sensei in the battle. Zephyr staggered back and ran off. "Trowa!" Peruru shouted, running to the toppled bamboo chutes. Trowa sat up, he was injured but it was nothing his lycanthropy couldn't heal. "I'm okay. Where's Zephyr?" "Gone." Peruru said. "Here, let me patch your wounds up." Trowa looked at Peruru's chest. "You're wounded too." "Don't touch my blood. It's poisoned." Trowa nodded. They got up from the ground. "Thank you, Kenji..." Peruru smiled normally. Taken aback by Peruru's 'normalcy' Kenji bowed. "You're welcome, sensei."   
Uriko and Kenji ran to Trowa and Brad's house, that's when they heard Brad and Peruru arguing over the last muffin. Trowa was leaning against the wall with the look of "Why me!?" on his face. Brad swatted Peruru's hand with the flyswatter. "Bad snake! It's MY muffin!!" Peruru's eyes watered in the anime style. Then he laid it thick with the Mihoshi tears, staining the muffin with his poisoned tears. Brad growled and handed the muffin to Peruru. "Here! It's poisoned! I can't eat it!!" Peruru jumped up and down and meeped excitedly. Kenji had the anime eye twitch and Uriko was just stumped about the sudden transformation from a dedicated ninja master to a 7-year-old klutz.


End file.
